Jigsaw's Daughter
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: All she wanted was to be accepted, she wanted to be seen as more than just 'the weirdo who hanged out with the popular group'. She took a lot of things, but one day, she gets pushed over the edge. And snaps, now she is going to show them who she really is. Jigsaw's Daughter.
1. Prologue

_**Instead of 'Jigsaw' I wrote 'Pigsaw' on the cover, please ignore that. **_  
_**Oh, and 'Billy' is the puppet on the cover, beside the girl.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"I will _never_ be like you!"

Justine's face was full of disgust as she stared in horror at the mask in her hands, it was a mask of Billy. A white mask with big red swirls on the cheeks, red lips and empty eyes, if she ever wore that thing. Her eyes would be in that empty space. It was a exact replica of her dad's mask. Which is why he gave it to her, an early birthday present.

Jigsaw had stopped using the Billy puppet to talk to his victims, instead, he put the Billy mask on and talked to them himself. He didn't have to change his voice, the mask did that for him. He only used the puppet _if_ his victims managed to make it out alive, he'd use Billy to show them the exit. Or if the police managed to find out where they were hiding, he'd leave with his daughter and leave Billy behind to make the cops even more confused.

"Justine, someday I am going to stop doing my work, and you need to take over. Who else will help those people value their lives?" Jigsaw said, staring at his daughter. She threw the mask on the ground and stood up, glaring at him. "Help people value their lives?! Dad, you play this sick game with your victims that kills them! I don't think you help people value their lives if you kill them." She crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, challenging him.

Jigsaw didn't answer, he walked away from his daughter and grabbed a newspaper. "In an interview with Dr. Gordon, a victim and one of the only people to have ever survived The Jigsaw Killer. He makes a statement that shocked everyone: ' The newspapers started calling him The Jigsaw Killer. Actually, technically speaking, he's not really a murderer. He never killed anyone. He finds ways for his victims to kill themselves.' Is it true what Dr. Gordon said? Has he met the person behind the murders himself? Who is this Jigsaw Killer and why does he do things like this?"

Justine snorted at the: 'Has he met the person behind the murders himself' part, sure, if someone managed to figure out who The Jigsaw Killer was. She'd try to teach a spider to talk.

"See Honey? Even one of my victims agrees that I'm not a killer." His daughter rolled her eyes, "The only reason Dr. Gordon said that is because you made him, if he didn't do it, you'd never tell him where his son was." Jigsaw shrugged. "An agreement is an agreement, forced or not."

Justine sighed, but before she could open her mouth, Jigsaw cut her off.

"Why are you acting like this anyway? You never said you disliked me doing this, sometimes you even made me some torture devices or you'd help me make it harder for my victims to escape!" Justine closed her mouth and stiffened, her dad was right. She did do those things, and she had absolutely no regrets.

She grabbed a hair clip from the table and clipped her bangs out of her face, "You're right. I don't mind it when you do your work, it makes you happy. And I like helping you from time to time, but you are trying to make _me_ play that stupid game with your victims! And even if I don't care what _you_ do with them, I don't want to do that. I still think it's murder."

Jigsaw's face fell, and Justine sighed, staring at the Billy mask on the ground. She would turn eighteen tomorrow, coincidentally on Father's Day.  
And well, her dad gave her a early birthday present, so why shouldn't she give a early Father's Day present?

She walked towards her bed and grabbed the big box hidden behind it, smiling, she turned around and handed it to her father. "Happy early Father's Day." Jigsaw raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as he opened the box.

He was holding a metal device, spikes all over it, big enough to put a head in, Jigsaw looked up at his daughter. A remote in his other hand.

"It's a new torture device I made, I heard you had a new target? " He nodded and she crossed her arms. "Put it on your victims head and if you press the button on the remote, it closes, effectively smashing your victims head. " Jigsaw opened his mouth but Justine cut him off.

"Don't worry, I made sure you can still play your little game. There's a small key at the bottom of the box, if you kidnap two people to play. You can make one of them find it, with a time limit of course. Your creative enough to put the key somewhere horrible, so I won't say anymore. I gotta go now, goodbye dad." She kissed him on his cheek and left to go to school. Leaving Jigsaw planning his next game, with a sadistic smile on his face.


	2. The Five

**Chapter 1: The Five**

Justine pulled her hood up as she walked into the school, hiding her dark hair and pale face. It didn't matter to the other kids that she was part of 'The Five', they still labeled her as the official punching bag. She kept her head down as she walked, accidentally bumping into someone.

_Oh no,_  
Justine looked up, there stood Becky Hart, a beautiful girl. Not as beautiful as Candy but still, sadly, Becky's beauty was only on the outside.

"Watch where you're going freak!" She shoved Justine against the lockers, said girl fought the urge to knock Becky unconscious and force her to play her dad's game.

Before Becky could lay a hand on Justine somebody called her name, "Justine!" Sam was running towards them, and Becky immediately dropped her. Justine hit the ground with a groan, she hit the lockers pretty hard and it stung. Sam heard her groan and shot a worried look at Justine, but her attention snapped back to Becky. Who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. Becky's smile dropped as she looked at Justine in disgust, "I'm just teaching the freak to watch where she's going." Sam's eyes narrowed, she walked towards Justine, making sure to bump into Becky, making her fall against the lockers. She stared at Sam, wide eyed.

"She's one of The Five, one of us." She told Becky, the girl's eyes landed on Justine and she glared at the dark haired girl. She pushed herself away from the lockers Sam just pushed her in, and stood straight, smoothing her clothes out.

"Why do you guys even hang out with the little shit? You should just kick her out of your group, I would be a much better person for The Five. She is just good for nothing" Becky smiled and put her hands on her hips.

With each word Justine pushed herself closer and closer to the lockers, she wasn't about to cry. Oh no, with the work her father does, she knew when you were allowed to cry and when not, and bullies was not one of them. But still, even after all that she'd seen, Becky's words still hurt.

Sam crouched down to Justine and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her up. "And you wonder why we choose Justine over you? We don't deal with bullies. And besides, Justine is a much better person than you." She pulled Justine up and walked away, leaving a fuming Becky behind.

The Five was a group of five people, obviously:  
'The Beauty' Candace 'Candy' Stone, the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the group, also, the most beautiful girl in school. She had the perfect 'Miami Beach Babe' look, but instead of the stereotypical blue eyes. She had beautiful silver eyes.

Daniel Hunter, the 'Bad Boy' of the group, people branded him with that title just because he wore black leather jackets and drove a motorcycle. While in fact, he was a very smart guy, most of the time only got A's. No one but The Five knew that, it wasn't a secret that he was a genius, it was just that no one paid attention to that. They were to blinded by their 'Hot Bad Boy' fantasy. He acted tough in front of everyone, but he had a soft spot for Justine.

'The Athlete' Samantha 'Sam' Hunter, twin sister of Daniel, younger by two minutes. She was the flexible one in the group, being on the turn team and all. She also did Karate, which came in handy when she wanted to threaten her brother. Candy _just_ beat her with looks. Sam was almost as beautiful as Candy, she had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost black.

'The Quarterback' James Winslow, boyfriend of Candy, and quarterback of the football team, obviously. Him and Candy were 'the perfect couple' everyone was happy for the two, and if they got in a fight. It seemed like everyone was unhappy.

And 'The Quiet One' Justine Kramer, nobody called her 'The Quiet One' except for the rest of The Five, everybody else called her 'The Weirdo' or 'The Freak'. As her name suggested, she was the quiet one of the group, she liked to keep to herself. On her first day in school, she only talked when asked. No one knew anything about her, not even The Five. She didn't talk about her family, but when she got asked about them, the only answer she would give was that her mom, Jill, was dead and that her dad's name was John Kramer and that he worked late. Which is why no one ever saw him. She had black hair, green eyes, and was very pale. She was a _very_ beautiful girl though, if she stopped hiding one day, some would even say that she was prettier than Candy. ***cough*** Daniel ***cough*** But unfortunately, she kept hiding herself.

The Five were the 'It' group of the school, before Justine, there was someone else. But he got kicked out a few days before she arrived, branding the poor guy forever as 'The Loser'.

Sam walked into the empty classroom that was 'the hideout' of The Five, the other members already there, talking to each other...Well, Candy and James were making out while Daniel watched them in disgust, trying his best to ignore them. Which was kinda hard since they were practically dry humping each other.

Once the door opened his head snapped up and his eyes were locked at Justine as he greeted her, smiling.

"Hey birthday girl!" He didn't care that there was still one day left before she actually turned eighteen, his smile faded once he saw his twin sister shake her head at him. He took in Justine's appearance and frowned, she had her hood up, was shaking, and talking quietly to herself. If he listened close enough he could hear her say: "Don't do it." and he wasn't sure but he thought he heard the word "murderer".

Candy pulled away from James and cleared her throat, smoothing out her hair and clothes. "What happened?" Sam was rubbing her hands on Justine's shoulders, telling her everything was okay. Daniel already knew what happened, he could figure it out. He balled his hands into fists.

"Who. Was. It?" He asked, his voice deadly calm. Sam knew that voice, she also knew that when you heard that voice and he was angry at you, you'd better book the next plane to Africa and run for your damn live.

"Becky, and no, you're not going to do anything. I already took care of it, I put blue paint in her locker, when she opens it, it'll explode and she'll be completely covered in it." Daniel calmed down only a _little_ bit, he didn't think that was enough, but he knew his sister. And if he didn't listen then she'd kick him into The Grand Canyon. Using her Karate skills.

So he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, when he opened them he stepped closer to Justine. "Tina?" He asked, he came up with that nickname when they first met, he thought her name was Justina back then. Ever since then, she let him use it.

Justine's head snapped up, she wanted to run home and grab one of her dad's torture devices _so badly_. She wanted to get one of her dads henchman, give him a pig mask, and make him kidnap Becky _so much_. She wanted to grab her Billy mask and play that horrible game so bad it _hurt._

And that scared her.

She would never be like her dad, she had made a promise to herself. And she was going to keep it.

She locked eyes with Daniel's, and broke down.

She ran towards him and practically squeezed the life out of her best friend, however, she wouldn't mind seeing him give his last breathe as she-

_No, no,no,no,no,no,no, NO!_

This wasn't her speaking! She was thinking like this because of how many times she saw her father play that sick game, because of how many times he tried to convince her to do the same. This wasn't her!

She was hoping so.

And that made her cry even harder, Daniel just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him. Whispering soothing words in her ear from time to time. Not even caring that his shirt was getting soaked, he had an extra one in his locker anyway.

The rest of The Five silently walked out of the classroom as Daniel calmed Justine down, he didn't know why she was reacting this bad to Becky. She didn't get hit, and he was grateful for that, he couldn't bear to see his best friend hurt. And if someone _did_ hit her, even Samantha couldn't stop him. But why was she acting this way? She got bullied way worse than this when 'The Hunter twins', as the science teacher called them, weren't in school.

Even if his curiosity was killing him, he wasn't going to ask. Justine was a very private person, and sure he knew more about her than others because he was her best friend. But those were only basic things, he knew that her favorite color was blue and that she hated pink, he knew that she was obsessed with books, and he knew that she loved animals. Those kind of things, he could write a whole book about little facts about her.

But when it came to other things, Daniel knew as much about Justine as others did. Nothing.

And he was completely okay with that.


	3. Why?

_**My mom came in while I was writing this, she doesn't know I write so I quickly clicked on Google...Luckily I had everything already written on word**_

* * *

**Why?**

"You know that you need to get over that little crush of yours right?"

Daniel pulled his black shirt over his head and looked up, James and him just finished gym class and where in the locker room.

It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on Justine, everybody could see it, except her of course. He rolled his eyes, it was the perfect 'Bad Boy falls for Quiet Girl who gets bullied' story. But just like James pointed out earlier, he_ needed_ to get over her. "Yeah, I know."

"You got it bad for her don't you?" James asked, crossing his arms. When Daniel didn't respond, he knew enough, the poor guy was absolutely head over heels for the girl.

James sighed and patted Daniel on the back, "Sorry Dude, you have to get over her. We need to stick to the plan." Daniel narrowed his eyes, he hated 'The Plan' but he kept his mouth shut, "Yeah, the plan." If James had payed attention, he would have seen Daniel clench his fists.

* * *

The next day Justine walked into school, scared out of her mind. When she woke up that morning, she could already feel that something was off. For starters, Sam didn't text her good morning and Daniel didn't call her. Sure, Sam forgot to text her sometimes, so Justine didn't think much of it. It was Daniel that worried her.

The Idiot _always_ called her in the morning, even if he was sick. He didn't even care that she would cuss him out in several languages if he did, he'd say sorry and then do it again the next day. He even told her one day that if he ever managed to get hit by a truck, he would_ still_ call her.

So Daniel not calling that day, worried her to her dad's torture room and back.

It worried her even more that absolutely nobody had picked on her yet, normally it would happen the moment she walked in. But now, students were only looking at her and whispering to each other. Panic started flowing trough Justine's head.

_Did somebody find out about my dad? Do they know what he does? Did someone see my eyes?_

That last thought disappeared the moment it showed up, if someone found out about her eyes she _would_ get picked on even more. Not ignored. And besides, she _never _left the house without her green contacts.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, she calmed down and went to her classes.

The Five ignored her the whole day, only nodding their heads at her when she greeted them. Candy didn't even acknowledge her, and Daniel only mumbled a 'Hey' before going back to work on his math test.

Now this really got the alarm bells ringing in Justine's head, normally, he would greet her with that stupid grin of his and annoy her trough the whole class by poking his pencil in her side. If he was really happy, he would jump up and hug her. She had never seen him so...Distant.

And it scared her.

* * *

It was lunch time, and The Five were still being distant. Justine hoped that they would be back to normal soon.

When she walked in, everyone stopped to stare at her, none of the members of The Five were there yet. Which was odd, The Five were always one of the first people to be there. Justine didn't trust this at all, something bad was going to happen, she could feel it.

Being the daughter of the Jigsaw Killer, she knew when something was going to happen, she had taught herself in case she needed it. All her dad's victims didn't know they were going to be kidnapped obviously, but she figured that it would be better to be alert at all times. That way you'd be prepared.

Justine sat down at the table were she and the rest of The Five sat every day.

More stares.

More whispers.

The doors burst open, and Candy walked in. James and Sam at her sides, Daniel just walked behind them with his head down and his hands in his pocket. Justine frowned at that, she looked at Candy, James and Sam. All of them had smug smiles on their faces, they were planning something.

All of them walked towards Justine, said girl looked up and smiled a little. Candy slammed her hands on the table, and Justine's suspicions were higher than ever. Candy would _never_ slam her hands like that, she was always afraid she'd break one of her manicured nails.

"What are you doing at our table. Freak?"

Justine's smile faded and she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Candy glared at Justine and nodded her head to James, who pulled Justine out of her seat and threw her to the ground. If she had looked, she would have seen Daniel wince.

Justine didn't show any sign of pain, even if she could feel the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let them drop, not now, not ever.

Sam walked forward as Justine tried to get up, she pulled Justine's arms behind her back and forced the girl on the ground again as Candy walked forward. "Why?" She asked.

"We don't want a freak like you in our group, the only reason we were 'friends' with you in the first place is because we wanted to know all your secrets. But seeing as you wouldn't tell us anyway, we decided to dump you. I could kick you out of The Five, but you weren't a real member anyway so..."

Sam threw Justine forward so that she landed on her hands and knees, she couldn't believe this was happening. They played her, Candy, James, Sam. They all played her. Just one person left...

Justine looked up at Daniel, her eyes were filled with tears but she still wouldn't let them drop. She thought she saw Daniel's eyes fill with pain, but she couldn't be sure because they hardened and he looked away quickly.

Justine's heart broke, and this time she let the tears fall.

Candy smirked at the crying girl in front of her. She grabbed a packet of milk and emptied the contents all over Justine, laughing at the broken girl on the ground.

Daniel was about to put an end to all of this, throw James out the window, break Candy's fake nails, tell his parents that Sam had a older boyfriend. Then grab Justine and get the hell out of there, and after she'd calmed down, he'd apologize over and over again.

But Justine shocked everyone.

She stood up from the ground, her head down so that her black hair was covering her face. Her hair clip had fell out when James threw her, and it was now in her hand. She wanted to stab Candy so badly with it. But she restrained herself, she had a better plan.

"You won't get away with this."

The whole cafeteria was silent as they stared at Justine in fear, she looked almost...Demonic. But all of them knew better, Justine was filled with pure rage at the moment, and The Five thought that she was about to punch Candy. But she didn't.

Instead she pushed Sam out of her way and walked out of the school, letting a laugh slip from her lips, she would get them. She didn't know how, but she would.


	4. Can I Use The?

**Chapter 3: Can I Use The...?**

The moment Justine walked out of the cafeteria, she bolted.

She ran straight home, ignoring her phone every time it rang. When she got there she opened the door and screamed.

"DADDY!"

Jigsaw was in the control room, looking at the screen in front of him. His latest victim was visibly struggling to make a decision; cut his leg off and save his brother? Pro: There is a chance both of them could live. Con: He'd have to live WITHOUT A FUCKING LEG!

Or, let his best friend die and just walk away. Pro: He'd live, this time with a leg. Con: _If_ he did that, he could never live with himself. And technically, it would be murder.

Jigsaw smirked as he saw his victim pick up the saw and place it on his leg, ignoring the screams of his brother currently in a tank filled with sharks.

The game was simple; person A was chained to a wall, an rusty old saw beside him. And person B was in a cage, that would get lowered in a tank filled with _very_ hungry sharks. If person A didn't cut his leg off and press the button in time, the cage would get lowered and the sharks would have something tasty to eat. If that happened, person B was dead, obviously, and person A would be free to go to the next game.

If person A _did_ save person B, Jigsaw would allow to let person B help person A. (five minutes, enough time to stop the bleeding) And both of them could go to the next game.

Currently, person B was screaming his head off for two reasons; one: his brother was cutting his own damn leg off. Two: his feet where in the shark tank.

Lucky for person B, person A cut his leg off just in time and, ignoring the pain. Pressed the button.

Jigsaw looked at the screen, his face full of approval,_ maybe there is some hope for mankind._ He was about to press the button to talk to his victims when-

"DADDY!"

Justine was crying, he could hear it...That, and the fact that she called him Daddy.

Jigsaw decided to be nice for once and give his victims some more time to recover. He pushed the button that turned the timer off and ran out of the control room. What he saw really surprised him.

Justine was sitting on the ground, her head on her knees. Hugging herself.

Jigsaw knelt down beside her, not touching her. Who knew what she would do in this state, after all, she was _his_ daughter.

"What happened?"

Justine was sobbing heavily, but she managed to tell him _everything._ When she was done, Jigsaw was practically shaking with rage. How could they do that to his daughter? He would get his revenge, no matter wha-

Justine had stopped crying and was now staring at something on the table, Jigsaw turned his head to see what she was looking at and frowned when he saw what it was. He was completely confused.

It was the Billy mask he got her for her 'early birthday'

The longer Justine stared at the mask, the better her plan was getting. She had made her decision, she would do it. And she wouldn't let anything stop her.

"Daddy? Can I use the torture device I made you?"

* * *

_**I know it's short! Man, no need to throw rotten tomatoes at me!**_


	5. Eyes Tell The Truth

**Chapter 4: Eyes Tell The Truth**

Justine could remember the first day she fought at school clearly.

She was fifteen back then, and she wasn't in a Pink Fluffy Unicorn kind of mood. Not at all. What made it worse was that her dad just had a new victim, police found the body, they investigate etc. The usual, but now literally _everyone_ was talking about it.

When she walked into school all she heard was:

"Did you hear about the last Jigsaw Killing?"

"That Jigsaw is a lame excuse for a human being!"

"I hope his whole family dies!"

"I hope _he_ dies!"

Justine had snapped.

She remembered grabbing the kid who said that and slamming him against the lockers. He had fought back, obviously. But when Justine kicked him in the nuts, he was done.

But she wasn't.

When the poor kid was down, she kept going. She remembered kicking him in the gut a couple of times, until she saw blood. When that happened she started kicking him in the face. She didn't stop, not once.

It took _three_ guys of the _football team_ to pull her away from the kid.

All the rage and anger she felt then. Was the same thing she was feeling now as she stared at her reflection. She wasn't happy with what she saw.

Now, Justine didn't have a low self esteem, even with the bullying. She knew she was, in fact, beautiful. She couldn't forget that, even if she tried. Daniel had made sure of that, he always told her she was a beautiful girl. But Justine doubted he meant it after yesterday.

The only thing that bothered her were her _eyes._

Sure, she was the one who suggested getting green contacts, her dad didn't like it. But he understood why she chose to hide her eye color. It wasn't very...natural, so to say.

But with what she was planning, Justine didn't feel like she needed the green contacts anymore. It didn't feel right.

She took the contacts out and put them away, she looked up and moved her hair away to get a good look on her eyes.

Her _blood red_ eyes.

It was something that run in her family, her dad had red eyes, her grandmother had red eyes. And she was born with them too.

"Miss?"

Justine turned around, a man in a red suit stood in front of her door. She couldn't see his face because of the pig mask he was wearing. The same mask her dad's workers wore when they were about to kidnap someone. Just like Justine had asked them now. She nodded politely at the man, who seemed a little startled by her eyes. He knew she had red eyes like his boss, but he was used to seeing her with green eyes.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything but...Those people are your friends right? Why would you want to play _the_ game with them?" He was playing with his hands, obviously nervous.

Justine rolled her eyes, everyone here was treating her like she was a princess. Just because they were scared out of their minds to treat her differently.

"They _used_ to be my friends, well, at least I thought they were... Just bring them here! I _want_ them to play the game! I _want_ them to suffer!" Her hair clip was slipping and she quickly clipped it back in place.

The man nodded and left the room quickly.

Justine turned around and stared at the mirror again, then pulled the hair clip out of her hair angrily.

Daniel always thought she was cute when she clipped her bangs back, because she used to hide behind her hair. And he absolutely hated that.

Candy was the one who tied her bangs back the first time.

Sam gave her the clip.

And James said it looked cool.

So in a way, all of them were connected to that simple act of clipping back her bangs. When Justine looked in the mirror this time, she _loved_ what she saw.

Half of her face was covered by her black hair, it made her look creepy in a way. And the red eyes acted like a board that said: _DANGER!_

And she enjoyed every moment of it. She just needed one thing to complete the look.

Justine grabbed the Billy mask and stared at it for a moment, she turned it around and switched the black switch from **'Off'** to **'On'.** She mumbled something in the mask and smiled when her voice came out all low and unrecognizable.

She put the mask on and looked one last time at the mirror, before turning around and leaving her room.

_It was time_


	6. Did We Do This?

**Chapter 5: Did We Do This?**

When Daniel woke up, he nearly had a heart attack.

James was sitting in a tank, knocked unconscious

Sam was sitting in a chair, her hands locked to the handles and a weird, but dangerous, looking device on her head.

And both, Candy and himself, were unharmed.

Daniel kicked the tank James was in, effectively waking him up. He shook Candy's shoulders a bit to wake her, but he didn't go near his sister. He was afraid that if he touched her, the thing on her head might do something to her. But luckily Candy's screams woke her up.

Everyone had a different reaction to all this:

Candy was screaming her head off, tears already forming in her eyes.

James was banging his fists on the tank, to no use. He was screaming too, but nobody heard him, the glass was sound proof.

Sam was trying her best to get out of her seat, her screams muffled by her head gear.

Daniel, however, stayed calm. Even though he was freaking out inside.

"SHUT UP!"

The whole room went silent as Candy, James and Sam all stared at Daniel with wide eyes. He never raised his voice, ever. Not when he was pissed off, and not even when someone had hurt Justine. He always stayed calm, sure, sometimes deadly calm when he was angry. But still calm.

"It isn't going to do us much good if we all start screaming and crying for our mommy's you know? We need to stay focused, I'll admit, I'm freaking out too, but again. It won't help us, at all."

Seeing as Sam and James were unable to speak, Candy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "And what do you propose we should to then? Oh Wise One."

Daniel sighed, "Well, first we need to figure out how we got here. All I remember is going home, doing my homework and then falling asleep only to have a weird dream about someone with a pig mask kidnapping me. I guess it wasn't a dream after all."

"Did you say pig mask? I don't remember anything at all, but I keep getting flashes of a man in a red suit and a pig mask. What about you two?" Candy turned to Sam, who hesitantly nodded, not wanting to accidentally activate the device on her head. Who knows what it can do.

Candy turned her head to James, who nodded too. Still looking around to find a way out of the tank.

"Well, at least we- HOLY SHIT!"

This time, Daniel did lose his cool. He saw something that threw all of that calmness he had five minutes ago, out of the window.

He saw a dead body, chained to the wall, and from what he could see. It probably had been there a long time, it didn't even look like a body. It was just a skeleton with clothes on.

When Candy and James spotted it, both of them screamed, only one of them audible. Candy had to grip Sam's chair to steady herself, while James was just frozen, staring at the body with wide eyes. Sam, for once, was glad that she couldn't turn her head to look. If her twin lost his cool, it must've been something bad. And even though she didn't know exactly what it was, she had a horrible feeling about it.

Daniel hated to admit it, even to himself, but he had to. He was fucking terrified.

Candy opened her mouth to say something when-

_"Hello Everyone."_

Daniel, James and Candy all turned around to see who said that. Sam didn't have to, her chair was facing the wall, the same wall where a screen was currently showing her something none of them could ever expect.

The screen showed a person, wearing a white mask with red lips and big red swirls on both cheeks. The eyes weren't covered so you could see the blood red eyes of the person.

Who are you? Why are we here?" Daniel asked, staring with narrowed eyes at the person on the screen. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling he knew this person.

_"Revenge of course, and other reasons. If I did this only for revenge I'd be breaking the rules."_

None of them could recognize the voice either, it was all deep and weird sounding.

Candy completely lost it and pushed Daniel out of the way. "Listen here you crazy asshole, I want to know what is going on in about five minutes or else I'll call the cops on you and-"

_"Go ahead, call the cops. I'd like to see you try."_

Candy scoffed, "You think I won't do it? Watch me." She pulled out her phone and pushed in '911' Silently cursing herself for not thinking about calling the cops sooner. But the only thing she heard was a beeping sound.

_"Did I forget to tell you? There is no service here."_

"Just tell us what is going on and who you are!"

The person chuckled and reached for it's mask. _"All of you are familiar with the Jigsaw Killings are you not? Well, something like that is happening. It's only a bit different because, well, I'm not Jigsaw."_

The person pulled the mask off and all of them gasped, even Sam.

Justine stood on the screen, smiling like a little kid on Christmas Eve. She was scanning all of them with her eyes, taking in their expressions, making sure to skip Daniel though. But her curiosity took the better off her.

Candy looked scared.

James looked pissed off.

Sam looked shocked.

And Daniel looked guilty.

And to be honest, Justine loved every moment of it.

"What the hell Justine! Okay, I get it, you want your revenge. And you got what you wanted, now let us go!" Candy put her hands behind her back to make sure Justine didn't see them shaking. But what the blond didn't know, was that there were camera's everywhere.

_"I have to admit, I'm doing this partly because of revenge and partly because I want to. Did you guys like the body by the way? His name was Adam Stanheight. One of Jigsaw's first victims."_ Her voice was back to normal without the mask. And all four of them could hear the hate dripping from it.

Daniel stepped forward and Justine's eyes softened before they filled with even more hate, if that was possible.

"Tina, I get it, you're angry. And you have every right to be, but don't you think impersonating a killer. The Jigsaw Killer of all people, is a little to extreme? There is a dead body here for God's sake!"

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

Justine practically pushed her whole face into the camera, making her red eyes glow and pop out even more. But when she backed away from the camera her eyes weren't glowing anymore. It was just a trick of the light, everybody knew that. But still, Daniel wondered, weren't her eyes green?

But he stopped thinking about it the moment he took in Justine's appearance. Half of her face was covered with her black hair and she had closed her eyes while counting to twenty silently. Breathing in and out slowly every few seconds, and Daniel felt even more guilty now.

Justine was mentally unstable, he could see it from the way she was fighting with herself...That, and the fact that she just kidnapped all of them and locked them up with a dead body. He should have seen the signs, if he did, there was a chance this never would've happened.

_"And besides, I have all the right to 'impersonate the Jigsaw Killer' as you call it. Wanna know why? Because I am, in fact his daughter."_

She had opened her eyes and was staring at them, a small smile on her red lips. And Daniel wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, but if it was true that she was Jigsaw's daughter. It would explain her mental state, Jigsaw wasn't very sane either so it was kinda logical his daughter would turn out the same.

James shouted something, but nobody could hear him.

_Oh! Right, wait a second."_ Justine pressed a few buttons and lifted her head up. Staring at James with one eye, since the other was covered by her hair. _"Try talking now."_

"I said: Bullshit! Jigsaw doesn't have a family!"

Justine cocked her head to the side. _"And how do you know that? Mister know-it-all?"_

James glared at her, "Well, no man with a family would kill thousands of people like it was nothing. Just for fun."

Justine leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips, not saying anything for a few seconds. Just staring at James, all four of them were starting to get really frustrated until Justine opened her mouth.

_"Ah, but that's where you're wrong James. You see, my daddy doesn't just kill for fun. He doesn't kill at all actually, he just sets up a couple of tests, or 'games' as he likes to call them. And makes his victims do them, if they fail they die and, technically, kill themselves. If they succeed, they get to go to the next 'level' and try to win the game. If they win, then they are free to go."_

Candy snorted, "And we're supposed to believe that?"

Justine's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward, _"My family might be many things Candace, but if there's one thing special about us. It's that we always keep our promises, always. Unlike other people I know." More and more anger, pain and hatred filled her eyes as she glared at them._

Daniel sighed, he knew he should have stopped it, he should have protected her, he should have helped her with her mental problem. He should have done something. And he wasn't thinking this because there was a chance he might die. He was thinking this because he cared about her.

James lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU CRAZY BITCH?!"

_"I want to play a game."_


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin**

Sam couldn't believe this was happening.

She should have listened to her brother when he said that they didn't need to do that to Justine, she should have listened. Maybe the two of them could convince Candy and James, and if that didn't work, they could've warned Justine.

But she didn't want to listen, and now, she would follow the consequences.

Justine scanned everyone's faces with her red eyes, grinning when she saw their look of fear. Even Daniel and James were scared, the bad boy and the quarterback, how ironic.

_"Obviously James and Samantha are both in a...interesting position. It's up to Candace and Daniel to save them."_

Daniel's eyes widened, one: She wanted him to either save his sister or James. Two: Justine used Candy's and Sam's full names, while she always used to tell them that you show your friendship through nicknames. (he never understood why she believed that but it made her smile so he wasn't complaining) So Justine using their full names, was a sign that she was absolutely done with them. And that hurt him.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Candy asked, she was visibly shaking, but she managed to keep her voice steady. "Are we supposed to figure it out all by ourselves?"

Justine leaned forward, her hands under her chin as she put her elbows on the table in front of her. Her hair fell forward again and half of her face was covered...again. Pair that with her red eyes and wicked smile, she looked like a demon who just escaped from hell.

_"Well, the original rules of the game state that you should, in fact, figure everything out by yourselves. But, those are my Daddy's rules, and again. I'm not my Daddy, he won't be happy with this, but who cares? I already made him happy by agreeing to take over the family business...I'm rambling aren't I? My apologies, back to the game. I will give you a hint with every game you uhmm... survive? Yeah, that's the right word."_

James frowned, he didn't want to believe it, but now he kinda had to. Justine really _was _Jigsaw's daughter, but that didn't mean she could keep her focus on the 'game' perfectly.

_"Anyways, Candace, you save Samantha. Daniel," _Her voice cracked, and that made Justine even more angry. _"You'll save James, the rules are simple, Candace will get two minutes to save Samantha while Daniel will get three. Just because the girl's challenge is easier. Any questions?" _

"Fine, we'll play your game Ti-...Justine. But you have to play fair too, you said you'd give us a hint." Daniel stared at the screen, making sure not to show any emotion towards Justine. He was her best friend, he knew her too well. And now, he just watched her every movement or reaction to figure out this side of her. And he figured out a few things:

**1) **Justine was mentally unstable.  
**2) **The slightest thing could set her off, like his nickname for her.  
**3) **She was very unpredictable  
**4)** She liked to play with people's emotions. That's why he didn't show any.

Justine narrowed her eyes, Daniel had her already figured out. That much she could tell, she silently cursed herself. She never should have let him in, now he could read her like a book because of it.

_"Awww, I was hoping you guys would forget about that. But...You're right." _She cleared her throat, _"Candace, your hint is: True beauty is inside, dig deep and you'll find the key. And remember, I know everything, so think about your deepest secrets okay? If you don't do it in time, Samantha's head will be as flat as a pizza." _

Candy's eyes widened, how could Justine know about _that?_ But then again, she did say she knew everything.

The psychotic girl focused her attention on Daniel, scowling as she did so.

_"Daniel, you may have noticed the tiles on the wall are full of numbers. Find the right one, and you'll succeed. Don't do it in time, and James will drown. I won't tell you more, I did say your test would be more difficult did I? Besides, you're smart, figure it out. Any more questions?"_

"Why did you chose us for your game? You said you couldn't just take us because of revenge, it would break the rules I think?" James cut in.

Justine's grin was huge, she'd been waiting for this question the whole time.

_"The point of this game is to help people value their lives. You see Adam over there?" _She nodded her head to the skeleton they spotted earlier. _"My Daddy brought him here because he spied on other people and got payed for it. He was here with another dude, I think his name was Dr. Gordon or something? Anyway, Dr. Gordon was in here because he was unfaithful to his wife." _Her eyes lingered on Candy for a moment. _"Dr. Gordon managed to survive the game and get out of her...with one foot, but still. Adam wasn't that lucky, he failed and ended up like that." _She nodded at the skeleton again.

_"Now, what does this have to do with you guys? All of you have committed a sin, and luckily for me, I can take my revenge because of it. You don't wanna know how many times I stopped my Daddy from choosing you guys as his victims."_

Daniel inhaled sharply, he was worried a lot about Justine a couple of times, she went from all happy and talkative to silent and quiet the next day. If she had one of those mood swings, he'd keep his eye on her. And every single time, he'd see how protective she was of The Five. Now he knew why.

_"All of us are friends right? Which means all of us are allowed to know each others secrets, you know mine. Me being the Jigsaw Killer's daughter. Now it's your turn. Let's start with Candace shall we? James, you might want to pay attention to this one."_

James got a horrible feeling, and when he saw Candy tense with tears in her eyes, it only got worse. "James, I'm sorry, and I totally understand if you hate me after this."

James frowned, "Candy. what are you talking about? Nothing can make me hate you, I love you."

Candy cried even harder.

Justine sniffed and all eyes turned back to the screen again. She stood there with a tissue in hand, wiping away fake tears. _"Love is a stupid thing, I used to believe in it, but after my parents divorce, and...some other things." _Her eyes snapped to Daniel for a split second. _"It got ruined for me."_

Seeing the confused expressions on her victims faces, Justine threw her tissue away and rolled her eyes. _"My mother isn't dead by the way, I had to think of something didn't I?"_

She cleared her throat. _"Anyways, back to the secrets. James, Candace has been cheating on you with multiple guys a few months after you two started dating and has been doing so ever since. She just stopped about two months ago." _

James' hands fell from the glass as he stared at Candy, who was crying her eyes out and telling him how sorry she was, over and over again. She had stopped cheating on him when she realized she really did love him. But it was too late, James didn't look at her anymore, his attention was on the screen.

Justine smirked, she loved seeing Candace so broken and hurt. _"Second secret! Daniel."_

He tensed.

_"Danny, did you tell your friends what you do on the weekends? No? Okay, I'll do it for you then. You guys do know that your 'nerdy bad boy' Daniel here, takes shooting lessons and actually shot a cop? Not once, but twice."_

Everyone stared at him, even Sam couldn't believe what she just heard. She never knew this about her brother.

"Next is...Samantha! God, I feel like a quiz master or something like that...Might as well get into it then! Samantha's secret is:

******_A) She's a cannibal  
B) The only way she gets a straight A rapport is because she cheats every year.  
C) She's crushing on her brother._**__

_That's right folks! It's answer B! She only gets straight A rapports because she cheats! Every. Single. Year."_

Sam shrunk farther into her chair. While James braced himself, he was next.

_"And last but not least...James! Seriously, if this killing stuff doesn't work out I can be a show host or quiz master or something like that...Cool. Anyway, James, do your friends know that you're bisexual? Before you judge me, there's nothing wrong with being gay or bi. You can like guys or girls or maybe both! I don't give a shit. BUT! It is wrong to force people to go to bed with you, that is called rape and is frowned on by society...and everyone else by the way."_

Candy had finally stopped sobbing, she was still crying. But at least she could talk properly now.

"You won't get away with all this Justine! Once we get out, we'll tell everybody about you and your father! You will rot in jail you asshole!"

Justine rolled her eyes and facepalmed, _"Bitch, don't you know the first rule of Fight Club? Don't talk about Fight Club. My game works the same damn way! First rule of The Game, don't fucking talk about The Game! I swear, if you don't know that yet, please watch Fight Club again!"_

Daniel's eyes widened, Justine never cursed, ever. This wasn't the girl he lo-liked. But still, even if this wasn't _his _Justine. It was still part of her.

_"Any more questions?"_

"Since when are your eyes red?" it slipped from Daniel's mouth without his permission.

Justine stared at him, surprise clearly covering her face...well, the half they could see at least. _"Uhmm...I meant questions about the game...But, I'm feeling generous so I'll answer your question."_

Daniel let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, he thought he might have pushed her over the ledge again.

_"I was actually born with red eyes, it kinda runs in the family. My dad has red eyes and my grandmother too. The green eyes you're used to are just contacts. Red isn't a very normal color to have for your eyes you know?"_

She waited till all of them had nodded before speaking again:

_"Okay, cool. Any more stupid questions?...You know what? Screw all this question shit. Let the games begin! I think all of you understand, do you?"_

Candy stepped forward, "Yeah, we understand. Even if this is fucking insane, we understand we need to play your stupid game to survive!"

Justine grinned and put her mask back on, her voice needed to be morphed for what she was about to say next. Just like her dad always does.

_"Well, in that case... WIN OR LOSE! MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"_


	8. First Game

**_IMPORTANT: I won't be updating for three days, I'm going camping with my school...yeah, I DON'T WANNA GO! But, I have to so...Sorry! I'm leaving on Wednesday (tomorrow) and I'll be back on Friday. Until then, I guess you have to wait...*hides behind shield* Okay, I deserve it so...throw the tomatoes already!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Game**

"I will _**never**_ be like you!"

Justine didn't know what she was thinking when she didn't want to follow the family business. Why did she hate it again? She didn't know, all she knew was that now that she did follow her father's footsteps. She absolutely loved it.

She watched as Candace and Daniel tried to figure out what her hints meant, she had to admit, Daniel's test wasn't a challenge it was a...puzzle, of some sort. Justine remembered how he loved puzzles and always came up with riddles to ask her, she solved them quickly, of course. Her dad's games always were some kind of puzzle for his victims. So she kinda became a freak when it came to solving puzzles.

Justine waited for about ten seconds, and pressed the button.

The screen didn't show Justine anymore, it showed the timer set on two minutes, counting down slowly.

Candy absolutely freaked out and started mumbling Justine's hint to herself. **True beauty is inside, you just have to dig deep and you'll find the key.** She frowned, mumbling the words to herself. 'inside...dig deep and you'll find the key...'

When she realized what she had to do, she cursed. "Might as well do it now.." She glanced at the timer, thirty seconds had passed, she had to be quick.

She moved her fingers to her right eye, ignoring the others questions. Well...she couldn't hear Sam because of the trap, but still...

She pulled her eye out.

Sam panicked and luckily her screams were muffled or else all of them would be deaf, Daniel and James stared at Candy wide eyed. Said Queen B ignored them and pulled the key out of her eye socket, rushing over to Sam and pulling the trap off just as the timer reached five seconds.

When everything was said and done, she pushed her eye back in. **(AN: Is this possible? I don't even know.)**

"I've had a bionic eye ever since I was seven, don't ask questions. Just ignore it." Candy was looking at her nails the whole time she spoke, she didn't want to see their reactions, sure, she looked like a total bitch by just blowing them off like that. But at least she didn't have to look at them.

Besides, they didn't even have time to worry because as soon as Sam was free. The timer went to three minutes and the tank James was trapped in started filling with water. Daniel walked over to the wall, making sure to stay clear of...Adam? He wasn't sure if Justine had said that, he didn't pay much attention while she talked. He was only focusing on trying to figure her out.

"WAIT! You can't just push a random button! Something bad is going to happen and one of us will most likely get killed if you do!"

Daniel was seriously wishing his sister would put the head trap back on, she was freed just five seconds ago and she was already annoying him. To this day, he still wouldn't believe they were twins, she was just a little too stupid sometimes.

"Sam, do you really think I would just press a random button without knowing what it does? You should know that I don't even do that when are lives are not in danger. Why would I do that now?" He sighed, he loved his sister, he really did. But sometimes she was a freaking genius...and other times she was a huge airhead.

Sam smiled sheepishly and urged him to go on.

Daniel stood in front of the wall, the numbers one and two right in front of him, the numbers three and four next to Adam. And number five above number one.

He didn't even look at the tiles for more than five seconds, he needed to think fast, and if he looked too much. He would hesitate. His brain started working at a hundred and ten percent, thinking nonstop.

'One and two are out, Justine always hated those numbers for some reason. So that leaves three, four and five. Her favorite number is three...but that'd be too obvious, she knows I know everything about her. So choosing her favorite number would be too easy...Wait a minute! Five...five people, five best friends...The Five!'

Daniel looked behind him, the timer was already on ten seconds. And James was completely covered in water, except for his head. He had to act quick. Daniel turned around.

He pressed four.

The timer stopped and everyone cheered...until the timer went to one minute and the tank James was in filled with water completely.

Daniel faced the wall again, the tile he just pressed was gone, instead there were glass shards and scorpions in it. In the middle of the secret 'box' was a hammer, and he understood what she wanted him to do.

He needed to get the hammer and break the tank or else James would drown.

He needed to be careful though, one wrong move and the scorpions would attack and he'd die. He didn't care about the glass, it would heal.

He moved his hand closer and closer to the hammer, being very careful not to wake one of the scorpions up. He almost reached the hammer when one of the scorpions stiffened and he froze.

It went back to sleep.

Deciding to take the risk, Daniel quickly grabbed the hammer, pulled his hand out and grabbed the tile right next to Adam and smashed it against the opening. Making sure the angry scorpions didn't get out. Even after that was over, his hand was still shaking, and for some reason, it hurt.

But he didn't have time for that now, Candy and Sam were banging their fists on the tank James was in, telling him to stay awake. But he was losing consciousness.

Daniel ran forward and quickly smashed the hammer against the glass with all of his strength, effectively breaking it.

James fell forward because of the impact and coughed all the water out of his lungs, while taking deep breaths.

The screen switched back to Justine, who was sitting in her chair calmly, her legs hanging on one side of the chair. She was clapping her hands, smiling at them. And she actually looked normal for once, even with the red eyes. She had tucked her hair behind her ear so you could see her whole face now, and with that smile...

'She's beautiful.' went trough Daniel's head, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. As beautiful as she may be, he couldn't just forgive her, she's trying to kill them for God's sake!

_"Well, well, well. Candace, I'm impressed you figured it out! Looks like your more that just a airhead with good looks."_

Candy glared daggers at her kidnapper.

_"I'm not going to say that I'm impressed with you Daniel, I knew you would figure it out, looks like your obsession with riddles payed off didn't it? But still...I have to wonder, why did you press four instead of five? I thought I made it misleading enough so you'd think the tile you had to press was five, because of, you know, The Five."_

She cocked her head to the side, making her hair fall in front of her face again. Regaining her creepy looks, but she had a really cute pout on her face...

'Quit it Daniel!' he seriously needed to get his mind checked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I wanted to press five at first. But then I started thinking. You never liked Candy and you always called her a disgrace to The Five when you were angry. And why count a so called 'disgrace' as a actual member? In other words, I did need to press the number that stood for The Five, just without Candy."

She nodded her head and muttered something that sounded like: "Should have made it harder." But he wasn't sure.

Justine's eyes went to Daniel's shaking hand and she frowned, but she quickly put her mask back on...literally, she was wearing the Billy mask again. And when she talked, her voice was morphed.

_"You'll get five minutes to recover, don't sink your time down the drain."_

The screen went black.

While Candy rushed over to James, Daniel stood still, thinking about Justine's choice of words. Instead of using 'don't waste your time' she had said 'don't _sink_ your time." His mind just didn't leave that part alone.

And when his sister came and asked him if he was okay, he didn't respond.

Sam wasn't offended at all, she figured he was just hurt about what happened with Justine. Until she saw his shaking hand.

"Daniel! Your hand!"

He looked down and spotted his hand, completely covered in blood. Some pieces of glass were still sticking in his hand. And then it clicked.

'Don't** sink** your time down the **drain.'**

The sink.

He ignored the others and walked over to the sink. A first aid kit was sitting in it. And even after everything that happened, Daniel had to wonder if Justine still cared.


	9. Red Ranger

_**I'll answer your reviews here, so here we go.**_

_**Dixon said: Holy shit I literally just finished reading your story on Quotev! XD**_

_**My response: Bro, lemme tell you something. I posted it on Wattpad too! Multitasking on it's finest!**_

**Chapter 8: Red Ranger**

Justine watched as Daniel ignored the other's questions and calmly wrapped his hand. Why was he so calm? He was forced to play a game that could end his life! Justine didn't understand, why would he-

He thought she wouldn't kill anyone.

Justine smirked, so he thought she would keep all of them alive? She'd show him.

* * *

James had a bad feeling.

Sure, they were locked up and forced to play a psychotic game, but something was going to happen. Something worse than this.

He wrapped his arm around Candy, he had a feeling she was going to be the target, when she stiffened at his touch, he immediately pulled away and walked ahead.

He shouldn't be feeling so protective of her, she cheated on him since the beginning! She hurt him, but was it right to do the same to her? Candy regretted everything she did, he could see that. But...he couldn't just forget how betrayed he felt, he loved her, and she used him.

He pushed everything out of his head and focused on Sam and Daniel...who were fighting.

A few minutes ago, Sam said bad things about Justine and Daniel defended her. Sam flipped and told him that Justine was a psycho and that he needed to get over her, Daniel had ignored her. Sam didn't like that and kept going, her brother just commented a few times to defend Justine, but he didn't say much.

Candy and James didn't like it either, they didn't understand why he still cared about her. But then again, both of them could understand, both of them have been in love, so they could see where he was coming from. Daniel really liked- maybe loved Justine, who knew?

They entered a huge, empty room. The walls were painted a creme color and the floor was a yellow-like color, this room was completely different than the room they just left. While that one looked like a seriously creepy bathroom, with a dead body. This one could be a bedroom or something.

Candy smiled, happy that there wasn't any danger in here. She walked forward, ignoring the warnings of her friends, when she reached the middle of the room. She stopped and turned around.

"See guys? No need to worry, It's completely save. Come on!"

But she didn't see that the floor she was standing on, was opening. But somebody else did.

"CANDY WATCH OUT!"

The hole in the ground was now big enough for a body to fall in, and Candy stumbled.

James rushed forward and pushed Candy out of the way, just in time to save her. But he couldn't save himself.

He fell down the hole.

You could hear his screams, then a gasp and then...Nothing.

It was silent for a moment, and then Candy screamed.

Justine stared at the screen wide eyed, multiple emotions flowing through her, first Anger. James wasn't supposed to die, she planned the trap for Candy, not him! Even after she cheated on him, he still saved her. Then came the second emotion: Shock.

She had actually killed someone, she had planned to kill someone else. How could she do this? This wasn't right, but then again...it was fun.

And everyone deserves to have a little fun.

Justine pulled the mask off and tucked her hair behind her ear, they needed to see her face for this, they needed to know she was serious about the game. And they couldn't take her seriously if she was hiding behind a mask.

She pressed a button and she showed on the screen again.

Daniel and Sam were busy holding back Candy, when Justine appeared on the screen, a lollipop in hand. The Hunter Twins looked up, Candy didn't even bother.

_"Oops, did I forget to tell you? You need to watch out for the floor, it can open up and then you'll fall."_

Candy's head snapped up.

"You killed my boyfriend, you whore! This is all your fault! I loved him and now he's dead!"

Justine didn't respond at first, she just stared at Candy. Which made the Beauty Queen uncomfortable, those red eyes were really creepy.

_"Okay, first of all, of course this is all my fault. It isn't like you just decided to take your fake designer shoes and waltz in here now did you? Second of all, I didn't kill your boyfriend, you did. Now, before you open that thing you call a mouth and start arguing with me, let me explain. If you hadn't been so stupid and listened to your friends when they told you not to walk in the room, this wouldn't have happened. If you had got away just in time, James didn't have to save you. So in the end, you killed him, not me. And did you really love him? People don't cheat if they love someone."_

Candy froze, as much as she hated to admit it, Justine was right. If she hadn't been so stupid, James would still be here. It was all her fault, not Justine.

Said girl smirked when she saw the broken Queen B, revenge was sweet. But she wasn't done yet, she wanted to break her more. Justine opened her mouth to speak when-

"Enough Justine!"

Justine blinked, did Daniel just yell at her? She moved her eyes away from Candy and focused on Daniel instead. He wasn't glaring at her like she expected, he just stared at her with narrowed eyes.

_"Is there a problem Danny?"_

"Yes, there is. Justine, you already broke Candy, her boyfriend just died for her. That's enough torture don't you think? Just...just go on with the game."

It was silent for a moment as Justine scanned his face with her eyes. And Daniel thought he might have gone too far and made her snap again, but she surprised them...again.

_"I'm proud of you Daniel."_

Sam didn't know what was going on, Daniel didn't know what was going on. And even Candy stopped struggling against The Stone Twins to stare at Justine in confusion.

The girl rolled her eyes and licked her lollipop, distracting Daniel a little...maybe a lot...okay, he was staring at her lips.

_"Firstly, Daniel, my eyes are up here."_ She smirked when she saw him blush and look away, she knew about his crush on her. He wasn't very good at hiding it, and she had to admit. She liked him too, but that went out the window when Candy threw her milk at her.

But why was she feeling kinda happy when he stared at her lips?

_"And I'm proud of you because you actually stood up to me, despite your fears. Don't try to lie Daniel, I know you're testing how far you can go with this side of me."_

Justine rolled her eyes when she saw his shocked expression.

"You know everything about me, I know everything about you. You can figure me out in ten seconds flat, I can figure you out in ten seconds flat. This works both ways buddy."

"Leave my brother alone, you bitch!"

When those words left Sam's mouth, Daniel froze, he feared that she had pushed Justine over the edge. But this girl was just full of surprises.

She put her arm on the chair handle, and let her head drop on it, muttering about how stupid people are.

_"I'd watch how you talk to me Samantha, you saw what happened when Candace opened her mouth. Anyway, back to the main topic. Your brother talked to me, I just reacted on it, so if you want me to leave him alone, tell him that. And both, you and Candace need to listen closely right now. I am not a bitch or a whore, wanna know why? Because I am still a virgin, but wait! There's more! I didn't even have my first kiss yet! Scandalous, I know. That totally seems like something a bitch or whore would do, right?"_

You could put all of the sarcasm that was in her last sentence in a bag and go camping with it.

"You know what? I hope you and your stupid dad rot in hell!"

Daniel winced, his sister really needed to learn to shut up. Justine froze, lollipop in hand, she blinked a couple of times and shook her head. Making her hair fall in front of her face again, Daniel thought she was going to flip, just like she did when he called her Tina. But she just grabbed the wrapper from the lollipop, wrapped it, and put it on the table in front of her. When she looked up, Daniel was actually wishing Justine would freak out again. That would've been better than this. She was deadly calm, but her eyes were practically on fire. And now that her hair was covering her face, paired with the red eyes. She looked like she just walked out of a fucking scary horror movie.

_"Samantha, I really don't care if you say bad things about me. But you just pulled my daddy in this, and you're pretty damn lucky it's against the rules of the game for me to come over there and kill you. Because if that rule didn't exist, I would be pulling your eyes out with a rusty spoon and feeding it to neighbors dog. But I'd probably cut your hands and legs of first, it's cooler, believe me."_

All three of them shuddered at the murderous words, they could see that she was serious. And Sam really was grateful for that rule.

Justine grabbed her lollipop, unwrapped it, and put it back in her mouth. She looked just as peaceful as she did before, even if her hair was covering half of her face and her red eyes were still filled with fire. She kept her eyes on Sam as she talked, daring the girl to say more.

_"Let's get to the game shall we? As you can see, the floor is gone, the only way to reach the next game is if you walk on that rope. Now Samantha, this should be easy for you, Daniel and Candace? Not so much. Oh, and don't fall, or else this will happen."_

Justine disappeared from the screen and in her place was James, impaled by huge, spiky nails. You could see the blood on them.

Candy fell to the ground and Sam was by her side immediately, comforting her and making sure Candy couldn't look at the screen.

The screen switched back to Justine who was smiling like a little kid on Christmas, the lollipop in her mouth finishing the image.

"Why are you doing this Justine?" Daniel asked, and when he heard her response, he wished he didn't ask.

_"You abandoned the Red Ranger."_


	10. Second Game

**Chapter 9: Second Game**

_"You abandoned the Red Ranger."_

When those words slipped out of her mouth, Daniel froze.

She really thought that? She really thought he broke the code? He had to admit, he screwed up, badly. But how could she think that he broke the code? Then again, he kinda did.

Red Ranger stands for being there for each other, for example, if one of them ever used that code. The other would be there immediately, so Justine saying that Daniel abandoned the Red Ranger, meant he abandoned her.

_"It doesn't matter, just play the game, and as always..."_ She threw her lollipop in the trashcan and put on her mask. _"WIN OR LOSE! MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"_

She disappeared from the screen.

"Come on, might as well get it over with." Daniel mumbled, he really didn't know what to think now, she really thought he didn't care?

Candy went first, then Sam, and lastly Daniel. Sam was the acrobatic one in the group, so putting her in the middle was a good idea, if one of them fell. She could help them up. Daniel knew how to keep his balance though, he visited Sam's classes sometimes. Candy, however, was wearing high heels.

They carefully stepped on the rope, spreading their arms wide to keep their balance. Candy stumbled a bit, but she recovered quickly, it all went okay, until they reached the middle.

Candy suddenly felt sick, like she was about to throw up. When she looked down, she knew why.

She could see the spikes clearly now...she could see James' body too. The smell of the blood was the thing that made her sick in the first place, but now, seeing the body of her boyfriend. She couldn't take it.

Candy screamed and lost her balance, Sam acted quickly, before Candy could fall all the way down, she had grabbed her hand and clasped it around the rope. Her brother's hand at her waist to steady her, it wouldn't really help if Sam fell too.

Now that Candy could focus again, she pulled her other hand up and held the rope now with both hands. "Don't let me fall!"

She really should have took off her heels.

The Hunter Twins didn't know what to do, until the 'Bad Boy' (read: Genius.) Got a idea.

"Candy, pull yourself to the other end! Sam, keep walking."

Both of them decided to listen for once, but a few minutes later, Candy couldn't hold on much longer.

Sam, deciding to take the risk, let herself drop.

...And wrapped her legs tightly around the rope.

The rope bounced up and down, and Daniel almost fell, but his sister quickly grabbed both of his feet to steady him. Once that was done, she turned her attention back to Candy, who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Are you crazy? You could have fell and ended up like...like..." She couldn't say it, it was already bad enough that she lost him, now her best friend too? She couldn't handle it.

Sam rolled her eyes, she's been on every sport were you need to be flexible, like turning, cheerleading etc. Ever since she was five. "Just shut up and grab my hand! The blood is flowing to my head, it's not very comfortable to hang upside down you know!" The sass was real.

With shaky hands, Candy let one of her hands drop from the rope, screaming when the balance turned uneven. She needed to be quick. Sam quickly grabbed her hand, they were close to the end now, and if she could do this just right...

"Do you trust me?"

Daniel quickly caught on to what his twin was implying. "Samantha don't!" She winced at her full name, he only did that when he was angry or dead serious, she didn't see why he would be angry. So he's probably mad, and when all of this was over, she would never hear the end of it. But right now, she didn't care, her friend was going to fall if she did nothing. And besides, she was still hanging upside down.

Ignoring her brother, Sam held out her other hand and Candy's eyes widened. What was she doing? "Let go of the rope C, you won't fall, promise." If she did this right at least.

Candy let go of the rope completely and screamed when one of Sam's legs let go of the rope. Sam's heart was beating faster than ever, and before Daniel could help, she had wrapped her leg back on the rope. Her brother was starting to think that Justine wasn't the only one who lost her sanity.

"Okay, once I let go, you need to grab on quickly or else you'll die, got it?"

Candy frowned, "Sam what are you-" She screamed everyone's ears off as Sam closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let go of Candy. Throwing her to the other end.

Candy was praying the whole time, hoping she wouldn't miss and fall to her dead. And luckily, she didn't, but the twins needed to be fast or else she would. She had managed to grab the wall, but her grip wasn't good enough to pull herself up, so now she was hanging off the wall, her sweaty fingers slipping.

Daniel and Sam needed to act fast, now. "Need help?" Daniel asked his sister, she smirked and shook her head. "Nah, I got it." She tightened her legs around the rope and pulled herself up, grabbing the rope with her hands, so she kinda looked like a baby koala clinging onto its mother. Sam let her legs drop, so she was only hanging on the rope with her hands, and made her way to the end.

Daniel shook his head as he watched his sister, looks like all those different sports did pay off. Both of the Hunter Twins made it to the end and helped their friend up.

Justine smiled, pride in her eyes as she watched them. She had to be honest, she didn't expect Samantha to go that far to help Candace, but then again, the girl always was unpredictable. She was actually surprised that Candace made it this far, sure, the twins helped. But still, Justine actually wanted her to be the first to die in her game.

Candace couldn't be the first to die anymore, James took her place. But she would die in this game.

Justine would make sure of it.


	11. Third Game

_**I wish my math teacher would get stabbed in that big belly of his and explode. See guys? He's making me have murderous thoughts!**_

**Chapter 10: Third Game**

Justine allowed them a five minute break before they start the next game.

Candy had been smart enough to throw her heels away.

Sam was stretching, her body had just suffered from a combination of turn training and circus training.

And Daniel was just looking around.

Seeing them like this, Justine had to laugh, if they had been at school, they would never be like this. Candy wasn't wearing any shoes and her makeup was ruined because of her crying, paired with her weird looking hair. She didn't look like a 'Beauty Queen' at all.

Sam just looked normal, the only thing that wasn't right was the frown on her face. The girl always smiled.

And instead of the 'Bad Boy' Daniel looking around, it was the 'Genius' Daniel.

Five minutes passed and Justine showed on the screen, a smile on her face. _"I have to say, I'm proud, I_ _didn't think you'd take such a risk Samantha, throwing Candace, I mean. I knew you would pull a acrobatic stunt of some sort, but I didn't even think of doing that. You managed to outsmart the game host...for once."_

"Just tell us the rules for the next game so we can finish this bullshit and leave." Sam stared Justine down, her arms crossed. She was acting like she didn't care at all, she was acting like her brother when he was being the infamous 'Bad Boy.' But in reality, Sam had only crossed her arms so that nobody could see her shaking hands. She was fucking terrified of the daughter of The Jigsaw Killer. Those red eyes and half of her hair covering her face...it looked pretty intimidating, not to mention, scary.

Justine smirked and glanced at Candy, she had expected the blond too say something like that, but said girl was hugging herself and not even looking at the screen. Which made Justine's smile widen, she had broke the Queen B! She got what she wanted, but it wasn't enough.

She wanted them dead.

_"Very well then, as you can see, the tiles on the floor are numbered, it starts at number one, and stops at number five. Once you reach five, you can walk to the other end without a problem. If you don't step on the numbers in the right order...well, you'll see what happens. Any questions? No? Okay bye."_

The screen went black.

Daniel was figuring out in which order they needed to step on the tiles, Justine didn't give him much information, so that meant he needed to work with the information he already had.

"I got it! It's the order of The Five!"

Daniel sighed, "Sam, the order of The Five goes the same way as 'one, two, tree, four, five.' "

His sister rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know that you idiot, maybe we need to do it backwards?"

While The Hunter Twins were arguing, Candy was making up her own ideas, but none of them made sense. Sam had enough from the arguing and stepped forward, "Here! I'll show you! I'm not stupid you know!" Those were the girl's last words.

She jumped on the tile that said '5' and for a while, nothing happened.

Until a gunshot went off and Sam exploded right in front of Daniel and Candy.

Candy screamed and fell to her knees. Daniel however, just froze.

His sister was dead, his twin sister was dead. The one person who's literally been with him since he was born was dead. Killed, right in front of him. He wanted to hate Justine, this was all her fault. He wanted to, but couldn't. Why couldn't he hate her? Because of her, his best friend and sister were dead. Any normal person would've wanted her dead by now. But he couldn't, he just saw her kill two people in a row, why wouldn't these feelings go away? Was he going insane too?

Candy managed to stop screaming and slowly got up, turning her attention to Daniel, who was staring at the place his sister once stood. Candy was shaking heavily, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, but it wasn't her twin who died. She lifted her head up, hugging herself.

"Daniel?"

No response.

"Are you okay?"

Still no response.

Candy got worried and rushed forward, stumbling on the way, she was still shaking heavily. She grabbed Daniel by his shoulders and shook him hard, screaming his name and telling him to snap out of it the whole time.

Justine stared at the screen, her heart beating faster than ever when Sam's body exploded. But once she saw Daniel, her heart stopped and she actually felt...guilty. That thrill she got when James died, she got the same feeling when Sam died, but it all washed away with one look at Daniel's face.

He was in shock, she could see it clearly, he wasn't responding to Candy at all, even when she slapped him, no response. He was just staring at the pieces that were once Sam, and the blood on the ground.

Her dad was not going to like this, but Justine didn't care, she needed to do something, now.

She quickly pressed a few buttons, and connected her phone to the speakers she used to talk to them. Scrolling through he play list, she found the song she was looking for and pressed play. Actually smiling at the silliness of it.

_"Pink Fluffy Unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Pink Fluffy Unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Pink Fluffy Unico-"_

Daniel blinked when he heard that stupid familiar song. And he chuckled, when Justine first appeared on school, one of the kids had snuck in the principle's room, and played this song through the intercom.

The two of them had spent the whole day making fun of the song. And now, every time they heard it, it would remind them of that day. The day they first met.

...the day they first met...

He got the answer.

"Thanks Candy, don't worry, I'm fine. I was just thinking, and I think I got the answer." She let go of his shoulders, "You do?"

He nodded.

"We need to step on the tiles in the order she met us. She met me first and I'm number...?" He glanced at Candy.

"Two, you're number two."

Both of them stepped on a tile that said '2' And Daniel kept his mouth shut through the rest of the test, letting Candy take the lead.

"She met Sam second, and she's number...three."

And it went like that the whole time, Justine met Daniel first, number two. Then Sam, number three. James, number four. And last Candy, number one. But they still had a problem though, they needed to jump on one last number. And they already had every member Justine met, in the right order. Unless...

"Step on number five."

Candy looked at him as if he was crazy, "Daniel, what are you talking about? We can't just step on a random number!" Daniel sighed.

"Justine is number five, the last member of the five. And technically the last member she met. Just...trust me." Candy frowned, she still didn't like the idea, but then again, Daniel knew Justine better than anyone. It was either take the risk or stay stuck on number one. So they jumped on number five.

Nothing happened.

They had made it, they could go to the next game, sure, both of them were still shaken up. Candy had lost her boyfriend and best friend, while Daniel had lost his best friend and twin sister. But they decided not to think of it right now, they could grieve later...if they survived.

Candy walked into the next room the moment it opened, Daniel, however, stuck behind.

He stopped right in front of the door and turned around. He spotted a camera and smiled at it, mouthing a 'thank you' he gave the camera a thumbs up, and walked through the next door.

Justine thought she might faint.

Okay, so she didn't lose all of her feelings for him, so what? Justine leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, letting the memories enter her mind...until her phone went off, a text message.

**I'll just pretend I didn't see that stunt you pulled with the music, for once. ~ Dad.**

Justine's face was redder than the swirls on her Billy mask.


	12. Fourth Game

_**I can explain why I didn't update, but I don't think you guys care...If you do, read on! If you don't, just skip this and read the story. For the past 3 days, my school decided it would be cool to give us the VAS-test (Very important test btw.) And every time I came home exhausted, so I went to sleep immediately and... regret it in the morning because I didn't do my homework.**_

**Chapter 11: Fourth Game**

Once he entered the room for the next game, Daniel froze.

Sure, Justine helped him when he was in shock, even if she was the reason. But she really crossed the line this time.

In front of him was a table with two guns on it, and across the table were three targets...the first one had a picture hanging in the center. A picture of the guy Daniel killed with a gun. How Justine got her hands on the picture, he didn't know, he didn't even want to know.

But if she knew so much about them, their darkest secrets, she had to know what happened if he picked up a gun. Daniel took a wild guess she did it on purpose.

Candy didn't understand why Daniel was acting so weird about the picture, but when she thought about it, it made sense. Justine had said that he had killed a cop with a gun, and now she wanted them to shoot the targets. And one of them had a picture on it...

Candy's eyes widened, was that the guy he...?

Justine appeared on the screen, she was wearing her Billy mask and her shoulders were tense.

Daniel frowned, he knew Justine enough to know that she didn't like showing emotions. And even now, she still hid her emotions from others. He didn't know for sure, but now he did. Justine wore the mask to hide her emotions, she knew Daniel could read her like a book in a few seconds, so she wore the mask. She did it twice now, the first time didn't count, that was part of her 'game.'

_"You okay Danny?"_ Now, normally that would sound like she was worried. But she only called him 'Danny' when she was taunting him, and her voice was colder than ever. She was playing with him, and he was seriously starting to worry if she had multiple personalities. One moment she was trying to kill them, the next she was helping him. And now she was trying to hurt them again.

He decided to play along and nodded, Candy raised an eyebrow. Even in a life and death situation, that Justine caused by the way. The tension between those two was strong.

The daughter of Jigsaw obviously didn't expect a reaction from the boy, because she was silent for a while. And Daniel was sure her eyes would be wide if she didn't wear that mask. She cleared her throat.

_"Uhmm...well, okay then? Back to the game, Daniel, I'm guessing you know that person on the picture? I think his name was...Jason Skillet? Weird, but cool name. Anyway, he was the cop you killed, and I found some interesting information about him while I was doing my research."_  
She grabbed a notebook from the table beside her and started to flip through the pages. Candy was wondering if it was difficult to read with that mask on.

_"Got it! Jason Skillet, husband of Maria Skillet- Maria Grace before their marriage. Father of two children, a fourteen year old son, Dylan. And a seven year old daughter, Jamie. After his dead, Maria went crazy and scared her kids sometimes by talking to herself about random stuff. Finally Dylan couldn't take it and ran away with his sister to his aunt's house, his mother's sister. Maria only got one call from her sister, telling her that the children were safe, and after that. She didn't see her kids ever again."_

Justine closed the notebook and leaned back in her chair. Acting as if it was just a regular kid's story she just read, it was meant to make Daniel feel even worse than before, and it worked. He couldn't believe that he destroyed a whole family with just two bullets, he couldn't even remember why he shot that cop.

_"Hmmm...poor Maria, she went crazy and lost her kids all because you shot her husband. Reminds me of my mother actually." _ That caught both Candy's and Daniel's attention. The blond crossed her arms, "Oh? Do tell."

Justine pulled her mask off, the creepy voice that came with it kinda annoyed her. And despite everything that happened, Daniel smiled when she did. He really hated it when she hid herself, he hated it then, and he hated it now.

_"And what makes you think you can ask me something like that?"_ Candy winced, she didn't know if she should answer, or keep her mouth shut. Justine's tone was playful, but Daniel wasn't the only one who noticed how unstable she was.

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, that's against the rules of the game. But I will tell you about my mother, it's nice to talk about her for once."_ Daniel smiled, the Justine he knew was returning the moment she mentioned her mother. And he was glad she didn't completely lose her mind.

_"My mother really was amazing, I mean, anyone who can get my dad to fall in love deserves a gold medal. Sometimes it looks like he was born without emotions." She shook her head, smiling a little. "We were a happy family...until I turned eight. My mom was pregnant again, I remember being exited, I was going to be a big sister! My parents already had a name for my baby brother, Gideon. But, sadly, my mom had a miscarriage. My dad snapped and became irritated very easily. Finally, my mom couldn't take all the fights anymore and left, she wanted to take me with her, but I didn't want to. All of this ended with my dad becoming the Jigsaw Killer."_

Justine was silent for a moment, before she realized what she did. She just told Daniel and Candy about her past, while her father was watching! She should've asked if it was okay with him! She quickly grabbed her phone and texted her dad. Ignoring Daniel and Candy.

**Sorry daddy, I should have asked you first. ~ J**

She didn't even have to put her phone down before she got a response.

**It...It's okay. Don't worry about it. - Dad**

Justine knew her dad didn't blame her, but it was far from okay. He wasn't mad or anything, just...sad. When this was over, she would apologize.

She cleared her throat, _"Not that it matters anyway, I'm sure you won't survive this game."_ Seeing the looks on their faces, she rolled her eyes. _"Don't worry, I won't cheat and make sure you die, that's against the rules of the game. If you survive then you win the game and all I can do is let you go. But that isn't important right now! Back to the game; As you can see, there a three targets and two guns, once the game starts, you need to hit all the targets, or else, you'll be a target yourself. You need to hit all the targets within ten seconds, or else you'll suffer the same fate, seems easy right? But here's the catch, in each gun there's only one bullet. Both of you get to shoot one time."_

Candy couldn't believe what she was hearing, how were they supposed to hit three targets with one bullet? Within ten seconds?

_"The timer goes off the moment you pick up a gun, WIN OR LOSE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"_

The screen went black.

Daniel was looking around the room, searching for a clue, what did she mean with: Or else you'll be the target? A second later, he found the answer.

In the corner of the room, there was a gun standing on the table. If the ten seconds passed, or if they didn't hit all the targets. The gun would go off and shoot the person who failed.

"I'll go first."

Daniel stared at Candy, "Candy, I can't let you do that, what if you fail?" She shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you go first and succeed or fail. I still need to do the same thing before I can go to the next game."

He shook his head, "If I succeed then you'll know what to do to pass the test."

"And what if you fail?"

He didn't have a answer to that, Candy sighed. "Look Daniel, both of us have lost our friends, you can't protect everyone. Justine proved that." He winced. "If I succeed, then I'm lucky. If I fail...well, at least I get to see James again."

Daniel still didn't like it, but he could see that Candy wouldn't take no for an answer. She was tired of all of this, she wanted to get it over with fast, she didn't care if she survived or died. And she was right, he couldn't protect everyone.

Candy stepped forward and grabbed a gun, aiming it at the target with the picture on it. Even if she didn't care if she made it out alive or not, she was praying she would pass the test. She closed one eye, and shot.

She hit the target.

She hit one target.

The gun went off and Candy fell to the ground, the bullet had hit her in the forehead. Daniel didn't react, he just gently moved her body to the corner of the room and walked towards the table with the guns.

He grabbed one, and the timer went off.

10...

How was he going to pull this off?

9...

Three targets with one bullet?

8...

He had to think fast. But while he was thinking, three seconds had passed.

5...

He had made his decision.

4...

He aimed his gun.

3...

He pulled it off the safety lock.

2...

It still felt weird to have a gun in his hands after all these years.

1...

He pulled the trigger...

And hit the gun in the corner.

The force of the bullet knocked it right off the table, and when the gun went off. It hit the wall. He had survived the past four games, but what came next?

Justine blinked, Daniel really was a smart guy, she knew he would pass the next test easily. She just hoped he wasn't smart enough to find her.


	13. Final Game

_**I know that The Hand Trap wasn't designed by Amanda, but let's just pretend it was.**_  
**Chapter 12: Final Game**

When Daniel woke up, his hands were chained above his head, when he looked up, there was a box hanging above him. Something was sitting in it, but he didn't have time to look because Justine showed on the screen.

_"Hello Daniel, awake already? Well, more time to finish this game I guess."_ She wasn't wearing her mask, so Daniel could see her smiling face.

"Justine, what's going on?" The girl's smile faded. _"The last game, the one were Candace died, was actually the last game. Once you entered this room, you were supposed to walk away freely. But, this game seemed to easy for you, so I decided to add one last game. Introducing: The Hand Trap!"_ The Hand Trap?

_"Let me explain, your hands are currently chained to make sure you don't try to run away. Once the game starts, you get freed from them, but, look down for me please?"_ He did and noticed his feet were chained too, making him confused. What was the point of chaining his hands if his feet were already chained?

_"Yeah, I know, kinda stupid to chain your hands AND feet. I just thought it would be fun, anyway, the rules. There's a key in the box above you, just stick your hands in it, get the key, and you're free to go! Simple right? Well, I'm leaving, goodbye!"_

The screen went black and Daniel's eyes narrowed, something was off. The past few 'games' have been dangerous, why would she make this one so easy? He decided to stop thinking about it the moment his hands were freed from the chains. When he looked up at the box, he could see two holes, one for each hand. He stuck his hands in the box and looked for the key, he found it a couple of seconds later and tried to pull his hand out. Only to be cut with razors.

Justine watched Daniel the whole time, taking in his pained expression when his wrists got cut. The Hand Trap was originally designed by Amanda, her dad's former apprentice, and first victim to ever survive the game.

When Justine was about ten years old, two years after her mother left, Amanda designed the trap. But she only designed inescapable traps . Like the Reverse Bear Trap 2.o, the Angel Trap, The Hand Trap and so on... You could never win with those traps, and both Jigsaw and Justine didn't like it, technically, Amanda was breaking the rules of the game.

So Justine made The Hand Trap her own by changing it a bit, this time, there was a way to survive.

After a few times of trying to pull his hands out, Daniel realized that every time he put pressure to do so, the razors would cut deeper into his wrists, there had to be another way to escape from the trap. He looked around, the key still in his hand. Just when he thought that there was absolutely no way to escape, he spotted something in the corner of the box.

A lock.

And he was holding the key.

Daniel turned his hands sideways carefully, making sure not to cut his wrists. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to put the key in the lock. The holes seemed to grow bigger, allowing him to pull his hands out without cutting himself. He grabbed the key from the lock and unlocked the chains on his feet.

He looked at his wrists covered in blood, he wiped some of the blood away, ignoring the burning pain to look at the wounds. The cuts were deep, but not deep enough to be fatal, he just needed to stop the blood to make sure he didn't die from blood loss. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it happened before, the way Justine spoke about this 'Amanda' person, made him believe that the trap was used on someone before.

And he was right.

The first person that became a victim to this trap was Addison Corday, her body was filled with poison and the antidote was in the box. And when she tried to pull her hands out of the box, her wrists got cut, like Daniel's. But because Amanda had designed the trap, it was inescapable. So Addison ended up dying because of blood loss.

Normally Justine didn't care if a victim died, even at that young age she didn't mind. If they couldn't survive it was their own fault, but Amanda's games weren't about surviving and learning to not waste your life. Her games were just straight out murder, and when Amanda showed it to Jigsaw, full of pride. Jigsaw's face was full of disapproval, and Justine couldn't even stand to look at it and just walked out of the room. Mumbling to herself how stupid some people could be.

Daniel ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped his wrists with the fabric to stop the bleeding a bit. When he got out of here, he probably had to go to the hospital. Not only for the wounds, but to make sure that he didn't get stung by a scorpion the first time.

A door opened and a Billy puppet on a tricycle drove in. Daniel wasn't even startled or anything, he had a feeling Justine wouldn't show up. The puppet stopped driving a few steps from Daniel, it looked up and he had to admit. It looked kinda creepy.

"Congratulations Daniel." It had the same voice as Justine when she was wearing her mask, "You survived The Game, I hope you learned to live a happy life now. You can leave through that door." The puppet's head turned towards the door it just came through, and it went silent. Not moving at all.

Daniel sighed, he had won the game, but did it really matter? His best friend, twin sister and sort of friend died. He wasn't going to just leave without setting something right.

Instead of walking through the door the puppet just came through, he walked through another door he spotted the moment he woke up. Something told him he needed to be there.

Justine took a deep breathe when she saw Daniel enter the other door, he had found her. She quickly put her Billy mask on and waited. Staring at the door as it opened...


	14. Game Over

_**Last chapter of Jigsaw's Daughter people!**_

**Chapter 13: Game Over**  
Jigsaw turned the camera's off the moment Daniel entered the room.

He trusted his daughter enough to give her some privacy to talk to the boy, so he decided to turn off the camera's in the control room. And besides, now that he saw what she could do, he feared that Justine would force him to play the game if he kept watching.

* * *

Justine stayed silent as Daniel entered the room, he looked around a bit before his eyes landed on her. Both of them didn't move, one because he didn't know how she would act. And the other because she was frozen in place, he was a little too calm, would he get angry? Would he report them to the police? It didn't matter if he did, they would be gone in a split second.

Despite his doubts, Daniel was the first one to move. The moment he took the first step, Justine shot out of her chair and stood straight, her hair falling in front of her mask. She wasn't afraid or anything, but Daniel was taller than her, which made her uncomfortable. And sitting in that chair made it worse.

"Tina?"

No response.

He took another step closer, and this time, she didn't move. He kept walking closer and closer, slowly and carefully. She was like a lion, one wrong move and she'd attack. She looked calm, but he couldn't see that because of the mask.

Once he was close enough, he placed his hand on her mask, she didn't move. She just stared at him with those red eyes. He slowly took her mask off and stared at it, raising an eyebrow when he saw the little device sitting in it. "So that's how you get your voice to change like that."

A nod.

"Justine, talk to me." She stepped back and looked away, "What do you want me to say? Because of me, your friends and sister are dead. I'm not going to say I'm sorry or anything, because I'm not." He sighed.

"You had a reason, we betrayed you, but murder isn't the right-"

"IT WASN'T MURDER!" She blinked and took another step back, while he just held his hands up and took a step forward. Why wouldn't he just stay where he was? "Sorry, just...don't say it was murder, Amanda is a murderer. Daddy and I just help people value their lives. Technically, they kill themselves, I mean, you played the game and you're still alive aren't you?"

"It still isn't right to do things like this."

"I have no regrets, Candace deserved to die." She took another step back, and this time, Daniel didn't move. So Candy was the problem? "Okay, and what about James? And Sam?" She blinked.

"They deserved it too, they helped her."

"And me?"

Justine froze, she knew this question was coming, but still, she couldn't answer it. Did he deserve it? Of course he did, he didn't do anything, he just watched. But still, did he really deserve it?

"I...I don't know." Tears were forming in her eyes, but she closed them. Forcing the tears back, Daniel always hated seeing her cry, he'd comfort her and she'd give in. But she needed to stay strong, she was the daughter of the Jigsaw Killer!

He didn't help her, he didn't help her. He. Didn't. Help. Her.

All the sadness got replaced by anger. And her eyes shot open, startling him a bit, he still couldn't get used to her red eyes.

"And what about you? You knew what they were planning from the beginning! And you still didn't do anything! You were the one that actually broke me! Not Candace! You wanna know how many times I turned my father down when he asked me to take over? How many times I almost gave in? I'll let you in on a little secret, I always said no because of you! Sooner or later one of The Five was going to be a target, and I was sure I would be the one to suggest that if I became the next 'Jigsaw'!"

With every word, Justine stepped closer, and this time Daniel was the one who stepped back. So it wasn't Candy? It was him? He felt even worse when he saw tears staining her cheeks. And now he made her cry, she was his best friend. Look how that turned out.

Justine wiped her tears away angrily and turned her back on him, she walked back to the chair and leaned her arms on it. Just staring at the screens, the bathroom were the game started, were Adam was still lying after all those years. The second room were James died, the third room were Samantha died, the fourth room were Candace died. And finally the fifth room, the one with The Hand Trap.

Why did she chose a room that close to the control room again?

It was silent for a moment, neither of them knew what to do now. Until Justine spoke up.

"Daniel? Why did you come here? Why didn't you just do what Billy said and leave?" So that's what the puppet was called, 'Billy'. He sighed and looked away when she turned to stare at him.

"I needed to see you, I needed to make things right." She sighed, she may have looked a little bit too calm after everything that happened. But she was tired, how her dad managed to do all this on a daily basis without getting lack of sleep, she didn't know.

"Tell me Danny, how were you going to do that?"

"I didn't think about that..." The girl shook her head, muttering something to herself that oddly sounded like: 'Of course you didn't.'  
She sighed and turned around.

"You and I both know that this can't be fixed. Both of us abandoned the Red Ranger, both of us are the bad guy in this story...well, mostly me. I mean." She nodded her head towards the screen.

He stepped closer, she didn't move back or anything, she just stayed were she was. And when he hugged her, she put her head on his chest and hugged back. "I missed this," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Me too." He whispered back.

The moment was shattered when a red light started glowing and a siren-like sound surrounded the control room.

_"Code Blue! Code Blue! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_

Justine's eyes shut open and she pushed herself away from Daniel, who was completely confused. The daughter of Jigsaw was running through the room, pressing multiple buttons and cursing every few seconds. She stopped when a video started playing on the screen, the camera's outside.

The teens could see S.W.A.T. agents and detectives coming out of cars and knocking on the door.

Justine froze, they found them. How could she be so stupid? The popular kids disappeared right after the incident, of course people were going to notice! She shook her head and quickly removed everything that could be a clue as to who they were.

"DAD! Get the suitcases! Code Blue!"

She didn't get a response, but Justine knew that Jigsaw was already getting everything they needed. She was about to run out of the room, but Daniel grabbed her arm. "What's going on?"

In response, the girl grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his. The kiss lasted about five seconds before she pulled away and stared in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and ran out the door. Leaving a dazed and very confused boy behind.

That's how the agents and detectives found him, he was immediately brought to the nearest hospital after a few questions. When they looked further into the house they somehow ended up in Justine's room, were a Billy puppet sat with a letter in his hands.

One of the detectives grabbed it and read out loud:

_**"Game Over."**_

They didn't even have time to process what happened before the whole house exploded.

* * *

Three weeks later, Daniel was sitting in his room, removing the bandages from his wrists. The doctors said that he was lucky the cuts didn't go any deeper. He was tested on scorpion bites too, turned out he did get stung. But no poison entered his body.

Three weeks had passed and he was still thinking about Justine, and the kiss. Something told him that it wasn't the end, knowing Justine, she'd probably pop up when he least expected it. That girl was just full of surprises.

"Daniel! Can you come down for a moment honey? I think you want to see this!" His mother called.

His parents had been worried sick, his dad even told him that his mother fainted a couple of times when he went missing. And both of his parent's heart almost stopped when they heard the news about Sam. No one knew that Justine was the one who did it, the kids at school suspected it, but Daniel told everyone that she was a victim too. Nobody could argue with that. A few days after the game, he found his mother crying again. But not about him or Sam, about Justine.

Both his dad and mom loved Justine, they were well aware of their son's feelings for the girl. And while his dad stayed strong, his mother just broke down.

When Daniel entered the living room, his parents were watching the news and his dad motioned him over. The teen sat in between his parents and his mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

_"Three weeks ago, The Jigsaw Killer kidnapped five young teens. Candace Stone, twins Daniel and Samantha Hunter, James Winslow. And finally, Justine Kramer. Daniel was the only survivor of this 'Game' that Jigsaw played, the boy was to shaken up to talk when he was questioned. So no information from him, when detectives and agents entered the house of the killer. It exploded, but one of the agents survived the explosion and told us some very interesting information._

_It turns out that the Jigsaw Killer had a daughter, and that his daughter was the one who hosted 'The Game' this time. We suspect that the girl is very different from Amanda Young, his last apprentice AND first victim, who was found dead a few years after her 'test'. She got shot in the neck by another victim of Jigsaw, Jeff Denlon. It is said that Jigsaw and his daughter escaped long before the house exploded-"_

Daniel stopped listening after that. Justine was safe and that was all he cared about, maybe, someday, the two of them could see each other again.


	15. ANSWERS!

_**Okay, this is just me reacting on the comments:**_

**PokemonGirl0754**

_I love this story so much! Any chance of a sequel?_

**_Me: Actually, yes. I'm currently writing another story and once that one's done, there'll be a sequel._**

RaptorFeet21

_Wow, that was really good, although it was probably not the best idea to read this at midnight. I need to watch something happy._

**_Me: Yeah, It's never good to read stories like these at night. I learned that the hard way with creepypasta's (PS: I'm a ridiculously stubborn person, so I still read them at midnight...)_**

**_This is a long one:_**

** .18**

_This is a very good story I really and truly like this one it truly got details and it's a gore story but still it was the great story I ever reading completely good genius thing good play out and genius _**_ideals_**_ for each and every traps that was from the movies too and good ideal the bring up the last victims part too I was happy to know that every victims from different Saw movies were in this story I meant the names of the victim, the old victims, and I like how Justine was the host of the 'game' to take her father's place to have the five to be in her gore game, genius story ever._

**_Me: Awww! How nice of you! Believe it or not, it's been a VERY long time since I've seen the Saw movies. So to write all this, I had to do my research._**

**_(Porky pig imitation) T-t-t-that's all folks!_**


	16. Comments

_Julia:_

_Uh oh, they're in trouble. Anyways, nice story_

**_Me:_** **_Yes, yes they are. *evil grin*_**

_Guest:_

_Wow, nice story. Very deep and detailed. Who would ever write a story about Jigsaw having a daughter? Its very creative. Nice job_

**_Me: _****_Now this, is ridiculous...ly nice. (Got you there didn't I?) But really, even I don't know how I came up with this! It just came up in my head one day and just wouldn't leave my mind. I was walking with this idea in my head for months!...Okay, it was just one month and a few weeks...I think...And the funny thing is, I haven't been watching Saw movies or playing the games (Inkagames doesn't count) for years! Last time I did any of that was when I was 8! (I'm 12 now btw)_**

CacklingCactus:

_Freaking awesome! I love Justine soo much!_

**_Me: I'm pretty sure Justine loves you too!_**

_Guest_

_Listen! Your writing is amazing! It took me a while before I finally told my family that I write. I don't only write fanfiction though, I write tons of stories already have three books made. Just have to publish them. Tell your parents that you like to write and you will get more support than you ever thought ou could get. :)_

**_Me: It's very nice of you to say that, and I know my parents will support me. But...I don't know, I just don't feel...comfortable. The only people that know that I write are my best friend and another friend of mine. And they only found out because they found my Wattpad account! (Turns out the website isn't as uncommon in Holland as I thought...a lot of people I know have Wattpad now...yeah...) But those two are the only people who know about it, after I found out how many people have that I know have an account. I started Uhmmm...hiding? My account from them. (They still haven't found me yet *evil grin*) _**

**_I don't think I'm ready for it yet...weird huh? Writers are comfortable with publishing their work to strangers, but when it comes to friends and family...HELL NO! _**


	17. SEQUEL

_**THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called Jigsaw's Pride and here's the summary: **_

_*SEQUEL TO JIGSAW'S DAUGHTER! READ THAT FIRST OR BE A BADASS AND JUST READ THIS! I DON'T CARE!*_

_Three years have passed since Justine was last seen in Chicago, three years since Candice, Samantha and James lost the game. Three years since Daniel survived, three years since she kissed him._

_Daniel and Justine, now both in their early twenties, thought they'd never see each other again, even if the boy hoped he'd find her one day. Justine continues her game, now having permanently taken over from her father, after her latest 'game over' the police are tracking her down. She never got caught though, she keeps moving._

_Now that Daniel has joined the force and finds her, will old feelings come back? Will she get caught? Will she ever stop 'killing'?_

**_I had to change it a bit so it could fit in the description box, the summary there is different than here. _**

**_But anyway, go look for it on my profile!_**


End file.
